Her Alone
by Ushiromae
Summary: Being the last of her race, Natsuki is extremely valuable to First District. However, during an assignment Natsuki not only collects information regarding her mission, but discovers secrets about herself that have been hidden from her since birth. S/N


**I don't own Mai-HiME or any of its characters. I am making no profit off of this.**

**AN: What else would this story be about? Seriously... 99 times out of 100, what coupling is it? –o-**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Hundreds of people milled about inside the large Tokyo airport terminal. The chatter of the crowds drifted through the air, making it hard to concentrate on any one conversation of other people if you were not having one of your own. Most words that could be caught most frequently revolved around luggage, tickets and locations of different areas. Everyone walking seemed to be doing so with a purpose and a determination in their step, no matter how tired they seemed. Those who were sitting looked bored, waiting for delayed flights to come in and they could nap without worry.

In the main lobby of the airport underneath the pick-up and drop-off sign stood a young woman with hair that many would describe as black, but upon closer inspection, would realize it was almost a cobalt blue. She was wearing black suit pants, a white collared shirt with a slim black tie, and had a dark coloured jacket thrown over her shoulder. Held in her left hand was a dark grey briefcase and at her feet was a small blue duffel bag. Her eyes were hidden beneath sunglasses that reflected the light from the fixtures emitting it on the ceiling.

She was well dressed, but gave off an almost unapproachable vibe despite her pose being somewhat laid back. Her right hand was stuffed in a pocket, her head turned a little to the side, and her weight was placed more heavily on her one foot which left a slight bend in the other leg.

"Kuga-sama." A rather large man with brown hair and who was in a suit was now standing in front of the girl. He gave her a nod which she returned soon after. "I am here to escort you."

Natsuki removed her glasses and placed them into her pocket. "Takura-san, there were no keys left at the Park and Fly desk," she huffed, frowning as Takura picked up her duffel bag. The two began walking towards the exit. "I do remember telling him that I would be able to drive myself when I returned."

His walk stiffened as they made their way through the parking lot walking under the large sign that read 'Tokyo International Airport'. It was dark outside. "Yes, well, your request was denied by Kumagai-sama shortly after you departed." Takura rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a set of keys to fiddle with. "He stated that I was to pick you up here and drive you back personally."

She furrowed her brows. "Understood," she replied curtly, making no move towards taking the conversation any further as they both got inside the car. It wasn't that Takura was an annoyance to her. It was Kumagai and his unreasonable decisions that restricted her so much. She was seventeen and was fully capable of driving her motorcycle from the airport back to base.

No. That wasn't the real reason that he shouldn't be worried about whether or not she could. Well, then again, she knew that returning safely was only a small fraction of his reasoning behind his decision. He was probably plagued by the possibility of her _not_ returning.

Natsuki was far too valuable to the organization for them to lose her and she knew it. She was by far their best agent. Some argued that because of her being so young and not as experienced to make wise decisions all on her own- bullshit, she did everything by herself- that there were a few other agents that were better than her. None of which that could beat her in physical competition however. Natsuki smirked; her strength, speed and agility were hard to match.

She was a demon, or more specifically, a wolf demon.

Well, First District called her that most frequently. She had also heard the terms wolf god, werewolf, not human...

This was a secret known only to the First District, and anyone outside of the organization was to be 'taken care of' by Natsuki herself. 'Anyone who found out', including enemies of the corporation, criminals, and, unfortunately, innocent bystanders who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was never to leave loose ends.

She was a part of the First District and that fact was alright with her. There was nowhere else for her to go, and they were probably the only people that knew how and had the technology to look after her needs. They provided her with special medical care, kept her energy levels under control and taught her how to keep herself from expending energy that would give her identity away. As a child Natsuki had trouble regulating her body and as a result would, at times, be unable to hide a set of wolf ears that would sprout atop her head and the fluffy tail that appeared at the end of her human tailbone. To control this, she had routine monthly checkups with their leading physician.

First District really was the only place she had ever known. Her mother had worked there before she died, and had given birth to Natsuki just before that. Natsuki had grown up there... the only 'home' she had known.

Lights that had been continuously flashing through the passenger window slowly petered out. There were fewer vehicles on the highway, and the lanes decreased. They were travelling farther and farther from the city and closer to what seemed like nowhere. Natsuki unconsciously began noting the familiar landmarks as they passed by them and could tell how close they were by each curve of the winding cliff side road that she had memorized like the back of her hand.

Eventually they slowed down and pulled off onto a dirt road that disappeared into the forest. After another ten minutes of driving the car pulled up to a set of gates that opened upon the swiping of Takura's card. A garage gate opened as well and they entered it. Once inside, the road sloped downwards, curving around and twisting like a spiral, breaking off into a fork every 360 degrees for a new level in the underground parking lot. They stopped on basement level three, pulling into a parking spot near to the door that led to the elevator.

Natsuki briefly wondered why she hadn't been dropped off upstairs like she normally was. Takura gestured to the other side of the lot. In its own special spot with a newly installed sign reading 'Agent Kuga N.' was her motorcycle: the Ducati XII.

She was about to make her way over to it when Takura cleared his throat. "Kuga-sama," he said, sounding a little hesitant. "I'm sorry, but Kumagai-sama made it very clear that as soon as you arrived, you were to report to his office." Natsuki gave him a questioning look. "I've already made you late by bringing you down here to show you this."

"I see," she replied. If it was to show her the Ducati, she could forgive him.

Takura handed her the briefcase she had been carrying earlier. "I will make sure the rest of your luggage arrives safely to your room."

The dark haired agent gave him a stern look. "That's fine; I will take it with me."

"I will do it myself if that helps to reassure you."

She stared at him coldly for another moment before grabbing her duffel bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She nodded before heading to the elevator. Her guns were in her duffel bag. They were one of her most precious possessions aside from her Ducati... and Play Station of course. The button for level five lit up after Natsuki tapped it with two fingers.

"_Going up._" The new elevators irked her. Automated voices seemed so unnecessary.

When the elevator reached her desired floor, the light flashed and a ping sounded. "_Fifth floor."_

Natsuki growled as she exited. "Thanks elevator lady, you're ever so helpful."

"_Going down." _ The doors closed.

She was now in the waiting area of the top floor. It was a large lobby-like room with couches against the walls and plants decorating the corners. A large desk with two secretaries sitting behind it typing at computers was placed on the wall beside the large wooden double doors that led into the office. It belonged to Kumagai-sama, the leader of First District.

One of the secretaries looked up and smiled at her. "Ah, Kuga-sama," she greeted in a friendly manner. She wasn't at all put off by the agent's presence like the driver had been, but seemingly comfortable with it.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. She had wondered why there were two secretaries when there was normally one sitting behind the desk. "Kaori-san," she responded, still shooting the woman a questioning look.

Kaori blinked before she clued in. "Oh, right. You must be wondering why little old me is here behind the desk." The woman was an employee like Natsuki; however, she did not go on 'business trips' and could always be found around the base facility. "Poor Miyuki-san over here was having a hard time with a lot of new paperwork that was dumped on her yesterday. I offered to help dig her out."

Miyuki peeked out from behind her computer sheepishly before returning to whatever she had been working on. Kaori grinned at her before turning back to Natsuki. "So Kuga-sama—" Natsuki interrupted her.

"Natsuki," she insisted quietly despite knowing that Miyuki could probably hear her. A splash of pink crept onto her cheeks. She had known Kaori since before she could remember. The woman was in her early forties now and she had always looked after Natsuki when she was young. Her presence was refreshing for she wasn't ever nervous around Natsuki like many others were. The older employees treated her like she was a rabid animal that might strike at random.

"Right. So, Natsuki-chan," Natsuki frowned and Kaori had a pleased grin on her face. "How was your trip? Did you find time to use those tickets I gave you?"

Natsuki had just returned from the United States. More specifically, she had returned from the sunshine capital- Florida. Before she left, Kaori had presented her with tickets to Orlando's Disneyworld, telling her that she should finish her job early and play around a little in one of the many parks despite Natsuki's loud refusals. She hadn't had time to visit in any case, and even if she had gone, the multiple tickets confused her. Who was she supposed to bring along, a captive? Not that she even wished to visit the place though. "No, I'm sorry. I will pay you back since I wasted them." The blue haired agent wasn't really sure why she was given two of them.

Kaori shook her head. "No, that's fine. They never expire; isn't that great?"

Natsuki blinked in surprise. That was pretty convenient.

"And you can use them at any Disney park, so you could always take a day off and go to the one in Tokyo," she informed happily. "The Orlando Park is the original, so I had wanted you to be able to visit that one."

Natsuki was about to protest keeping the tickets in response when the phone rang beside Miyuki, diverting her attention.

Kaori spoke up again, "Another good thing is that you will still be able to take your picture with all of your favourite characters! I know how much you want one with Mickey."

"O-oi! I do not," she hissed. "Don't make shit up."

"Tsk tsk, Natsuki-chan," tutted Kaori. "You shouldn't swear as often as you do."

When Miyuki hung up the phone she turned to Natsuki and smiled. "Kuga-sama, Kumagai-sama will see you now. Please go on in."

"Have fun Natsuki," Kaori said while waving her hand.

Natsuki rolled her eyes- have fun in the office, or at the theme park?- and pushed one of the large doors open with ease, allowing herself into the room. There was a man with his back to her looking out of the window into the night sky above the cliffs. She walked up to the large wooden desk and stood beside one of the two leather cushioned seats position in front of it. "Sir."

He turned around and sat down in his chair. "Sit." She nodded and placed her briefcase on the desk before sitting down. Kumagai was an older man, his black hair fading in colour and taking on more of a dark gray colour. A stern look could always be found on his face and he always wore the same black suit, only changing the colour of his tie. "You reported back informing us you had succeeded in what we sent you out to accomplish. Am I correct in assuming that the information I asked for is in there?" He asked, nodding towards the case on the desk.

"Yes sir," she confirmed, opening the case, retrieving a stack of papers paper clipped together. The papers were handed over before she clicked the top of the case shut.

Kumagai spent a few minutes looking over the report, showing no expression as he read the contents of it. Finally, he set the papers down and looked at Natsuki. "Good work."

She nodded.

"Unfortunately, you are to leave tomorrow morning for Kyoto," he ordered. "This is why I had you directed here as soon as you returned."

Natsuki leaned forward a little, her eyes focusing on her boss. He was never someone that Natsuki liked very much. She didn't hate him, but she did not like him either. "Yes sir." It was rare for her to say much else while in this office. She said what she needed to and no more.

"SEARRS has set up a facility in Kyoto, but the location is unknown at this time. We have received reports from our intelligence agents that the SEARRS organization has obtained something that may be of danger to the First District." He paused for a moment his brown eyes hardening. "It may have something pertaining to your kind Kuga."

"Sir?" Her kind...

"The reports have included rumours that SEARRS' research on persons with inhuman capabilities has made a breakthrough. They have been trying to create an artificial being that has the same abilities as yourself," he explained.

"A demon." She wasn't afraid to say it.

"A demon, a god—whatever it is you wish to refer to yourself as Kuga."

Natsuki frowned. But she was supposed to be the only one. The only other that was known of was her mother and she had died. All the demons had died out a long time ago. Natsuki had been told when she was young that her mother was a wolf demon- which wasn't shocking, for Natsuki was as well.

Being a wolf demon was what made her unique. What made her the best agent in the First District. What separated her from everyone else. Her and her alone...

"In any case, you are to find out what they have found out, or created, and if possible bring it back here- preferably alive. Do you understand your assignment clearly Kuga?" He narrowed his gaze at her, his brown eyes cold.

She returned the icy gaze. "Yes Kumagai-sama."

"Good." Kumagai pulled open a drawer and lifted out a manila coloured folder. He placed it on the desk and slid it across the desk to Natsuki. "In there you will find a profile and picture of a man. Agent Yuuki has been trailing him for a week and has confirmed that he works for SEARRS. You and Yuuki are to go together tomorrow, locate him and use him to get inside the facility."

Natsuki looked over the profile. The man had a normal appearance. There was nothing special about him to make him stand out. He had black hair and brown eyes and no interesting features to his face. Listed below his picture were observations. He stayed out all night at bars, went to strip clubs and participated in other late night activities of the same type. A good ol' regular scumbag.

"Yuuki thinks she knows where the main facility is based on his movements, but she isn't completely certain."

"Yes sir. I will trail him myself and locate the building."

"Good, but Yuuki is still going with you." He stood up and turned back to the window. "There will be a helicopter on the roof. It will take you and Yuuki to Kyoto tomorrow morning at oh-six hundred hours."

Natsuki stood up wordlessly. She exited the room and entered into the lobby. Kaori was no longer behind the desk, so she didn't stop to say goodbye. She wasn't particularly on familiar terms with Miyuki either, so she pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened with the customary ping and "_Going down_" from the automated voice.

What threw the blue haired demon for a loop was that when the metal doors slid open, an unnaturally red haired head came into view.

"Kuga-chin!" said a sickenly sweet- fake- voice.

Natsuki glared and got in beside the other girl, almost punching the floor button. She didn't speak to the red head, trying to ignore her completely.

"Awh, that's not very nice Kuga-chin. I only came to welcome Kuga-chin home!" The red head pouted and sniffled.

"Nao," Natsuki warned, shooting the other an icy glare.

"I even took the risk of getting into a confined space with you. I really wouldn't want to get fleas, but—"

"Nao!"

"Oh don't worry Kuga, I heard it is very common for dogs to get them," she said with a smirk. "Well, those and ticks."

Natsuki growled at the other girl. "I'm not a dog," she yelled.

Nao threw her hands up in mock defeat. "My mistake, my mistake! You wolf demons are a proud bunch, aren't you? Or maybe it's just you; after all, you are the only one left, aren't ya'?" She opened her eyes and smirked, challenging the older girl.

"_First Floor._"

Natsuki resisted the urge to grab the red head by her collar and throw her up against the wall. It was what the other girl wanted. Nao loved to see her get riled up and angry, so if she didn't react to her taunts, the other girl would eventually leave her alone. God, it sounded like she was being bullied. She could squash Nao at any point. She exited the elevator and headed towards to doors that would lead her to the on site employee residence building. Nao followed behind her.

"Stop following me," growled Natsuki.

"We live in the same building."

Natsuki glared. The girl spoke the truth.

Natsuki swiped her card through the reader and entered the 5 digit pass code into the number pad. She heard the click that signalled the door had unlocked and opened it. She walked up two flights of stairs and arrived at her room, Nao stopping a few feet away across the hall near her own room.

"Going to invite me in?"

"You have your own room," Natsuki grumbled, placing her card in the slot and her hand on a metal plate on the wall. "Kuga Natsuki," she spoke softly into a speaker just above the metal plate.

_Thermal pattern: accepted. Voice recognition: accepted. Welcome back Kuga-san._

Stupid computerized voices. Natsuki's door slid open.

"Well, see you bright and early Kuga."

Natsuki slammed the button to have the metal door slide shut.

Her suite consisted of three rooms. Her living room that had her television with her playstation- that Kaori helped sneak in on her 12th birthday-, and a black leather couch; Her bedroom; and a bathroom. She dumped her bag onto the ground by the door and kicked off her shoes. Making her way over to her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes, not bothering to change before she started drifting off.

One of her kind, huh?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay... I wrote this a long time ago. I tried to fix it up a bit, but I find that I always hate my writing. It's also un beta'd... In any case, I know this is kind of a recycled concept, but have patience. Maybe I can dish out a unique plot as we go along. Probably not.

* * *

**Omake:**

Natsuki briefly wondered why she hadn't been dropped off upstairs like she normally was. Takura gestured to the other side of the lot. In its own special spot with a newly installed sign reading 'Agent Kuga N.' was... Shizuru?

"Does Na-Tsu-Ki want a ride? -wink- ;D"

"O//A//O –faint-"

**2****nd**** Omake:**

Natsuki briefly wondered why she hadn't been dropped off upstairs like she normally was. Takura gestured to the other side of the lot. In its own special spot with a newly installed sign reading 'Agent Kuga N.' was... Kiyohime!

"-BLEEP- WHY. DOES. THIS. **ALWAYS** **HAPPEN**?! -runs-"

"RAAAAAAAWRRR!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter...**_

_Without her realizing, the woman in front of her had turned around and was now staring at her with startled crimson eyes. _

_Red red red._


End file.
